


Тематический вечер

by winni_w



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Друзья приятно проводят вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тематический вечер

\- Эх, какой-то пугливый альпинист, - Имс стоит на краю скального уступа и подытоживает. - Был.  
Имитатор жалостно корчит губы, глядя в бездну.  
Наверное, архары в Гималаях так же сочувственно - ну что с неумех возьмешь? - смотрят на неудачливых скалолазов.  
Красивый сон. Даже как-то жалко было спихивать Артура со скалы. Но, по крайней мере, его дорогой альпинист падает, весь такой восхищенный красотой. Имс, глубоко вдохнув, оглядывается: алые скалы и закатное солнце, пластающее на рубиновые камни лиловые тени, густые, как из-под шпателя. Он сжимает челюсти - на зубах скрипит песок. Тут ветер пыльный, это же Брайс-Каньон, выжженные солнцем врата в преисподнюю. Синий недосягаемый купол неба, и в него - гигантские каменные персты, идеальные для полета в вечность.  
Имсу тоже нравится Каньон.  
Он следит, как Артур растворяется в воздухе. Альпинистские карабины и веревки - уже без человека - сухо рассыпаются по колючим кочкам, окутываясь клубами красной пыли. Затем Имитатор вытаскивает пистолет из-под пояса и пускает пулю себе в лоб.  
**  
\- Имс?  
\- Тут.  
\- Было красиво! Спасибо.  
\- Благодарю, - довольная ухмылка. - Твоя очередь. О... море?  
\- Да. Двенадцать апостолов Австралии, знакомься, - голос суховат, но улыбка тонка. Все в порядке.

И они вдвоем стоят на шапке каменного апостола - или чертова пальца, называйте, как угодно. Вернее, пытаются удержаться - их нещадно сдувает прочь. Имс цепляется руками за шероховатый известняк, а вот Артур, кажется, укоренился и гордо подставляет лицо бьющему по щекам ветру. Белая рубашка Координатора хлопает, выбиваясь из-под пояса брюк, черные волосы растрепались. Он совсем не похож на себя обычного этой своей детской улыбкой. Морской бриз достаточно силен, чтобы волны в ярости хлестали по бокам каменных столбов - у Имса перехватывает дыхание от холодных брызг в лицо, от ветра и попыток удержаться на известняке. Море ревет, наказывая грешных апостолов - а те молча стоят, равнодушные к ударам соленых плетей. Имитатор адски доволен. Адреналин бурлит в крови, он глядит вниз - и под ложечкой восторженный холодок при виде того, как...  
\- Тут высоко падать!  
\- Не выше, чем у тебя на каньоне! - Артур перекрикивает гул ветра, смотря на разгневанную воду, пенящуюся и искрящую сотнями радуг в рассветном солнце.  
Координатор доволен, что Имитатору здесь нравится. Они хвастаются, показывая друг другу самые зрелищные места Земли, что видели в своей жизни.  
\- Прррощай, неверррный сарррацин! - вдруг кричит Артур, вытаскивая свой пистолет из кобуры подмышкой и толкая Имса в грудь. Имитатор отцепляет руки и летит вниз, в пучину. Первобытный страх на мгновение ослепляет, но Имс делает длинный вдох и...  
**  
\- Артур?  
\- Тут.  
\- Офигенное место!  
\- Рад.  
Та же сухая улыбка, и на самом дне карих глаз - почти безумный огонь экстремала, дорвавшегося до своего наркотика - чувства опасности. Имс это видит, и его будто на крыльях поднимает. Так классно видеть, как кто-то другой балдеет от того же, что и ты, и можно вместе - быть безумными. Видеть, что кто-то разделяет твою страсть.  
\- Имс, куда дальше?  
\- Так... Ты в лавине тонул?  
\- Тонул, и к тому же, напоминаю - у нас тематический вечер.  
\- Ах, черт, ну да. Бейсджампинг?  
\- Хм...

Артур хватается за железные перила Эйфелевой башни, ярко освещенной в летней ночи. Тут, наверху, сильный ветер, на сей раз ни пыльный, ни влажный - никакой, пахнущий бензином и промышленным смогом. Имс тоже держится за перила - и чувствует в пальцах низкий гул, будто в башне спрятан генератор. Это железо сопротивляется ветру. Имсу холодно, его рубашка выбилась, площадку продувает со всех сторон - а в груди колотится сердце, и по спине идут мурашки. Нормальные реакции человеческого организма, оказавшегося на краю бездны - и ощущение опасности только подстегивает радость. Имс пьян. Имс счастлив. Имс смотрит в ночь, в сотни огней Парижа. Он чувствует себя полным жизни, и восторженно переглядывается с Артуром.  
\- К'мон? - подмигивание.  
\- Вперед! - шальная ухмылка.  
Две фигурки летят, раскинув руки, с башни - вниз, к земле. На полпути они исчезают, оставляя ошарашенные проекции жить в своем кусочке сна.  
**  
\- Отлично попрыгали.  
\- О да.  
\- Устроим еще такой вечер?  
\- Всенепременно.  
Понимающие улыбки. Иглы ПАСИВа звякают в металлической урне. Постепенно выравнивающееся дыхание. Крепкое рукопожатие.  
Настоящий друг - это навсегда.


End file.
